Til Death Us Do Part
by susan friedman
Summary: a very different ea alternative. COMPLETE!!! all chapters now up and edited for content..please read and review...thanks


Til Death Us Do Part EA Alternative  
  
Prologue  
  
1489  
  
Queen Marie looked down at what she referred to as "her little miracle." She and her husband, Francis, King of France had been trying for five years to produce a child and now, that day had finally come. Marie had just given birth to her new son, Prince Henry.  
  
The announcement spread across the province of Hautefort faster than a wildfire and plans were made immediately for the christening.  
  
Marie was very protective of her new baby and was very reluctant to leave him anywhere, even for a second. To ensure that nothing happens to him, a special cross, which is adorned with rubies and emeralds, was fashioned for him. She had his name inscribed on the back and had it hung on a long velvet rope using the family crest as the clasp. Marie placed it around his neck and smiled to herself. Now he would be safe and she would always find him no matter where he was.  
  
When the christening date finally arrives, the entire province is invited. Food and wine flowed abundantly and the ball lasted way into the wee hours of the morning.  
  
The first to leave the party, however, was the Queen of France. She rushed to see her newborn babe in the nursery and was delighted when she saw his face. She walked in, picked him up and held him in her arms. She cradled him for a while and kissed his forehead. She placed him his cradle, waved and headed toward her apartments for an early nap.  
  
That would be the last time she would see him again. Thieves, with an idea of a tidy sum in their small heads, burst in, and with their knives pressed to the nurse's throat, kidnapped the Prince and skulked down the stairs into the dark night.  
  
Once outside, the two men head for the province of St. Etienne's with the galloping hooves of the Royal Guard hot on their heels. They take refuge in the woods while they watch a few of the Guards ride past them. Thinking that it is safe, the two emerge from the forest cover and begin to squabble over what to do with the boy. As the argument heats up, one is stabbed fatally and the other is stabbed in the shoulder. It is not a fatal wound, but there is an immense loss of blood.  
  
At that moment, the sound of hooves is fast approaching from behind. With his last strength, the thief turns and then faces forward as he begins to run away. Unable to move fast enough and hold the baby, he drops the basket off to the side of the road and tries to flee, but doesn't have the strength. He falls to the ground dead, even before the rest of the Royal Guards can catch up with him.  
  
A gypsy woman and her eldest son find the infant off the road in a clump of tall grass. Not knowing what it was at first, the mother picks up the basket and peeks inside, only to find a small baby within. She doesn't see the large gold cross around his neck as she picks him up out of the basket and suckles him. The baby is howling, either for food or for his new mother.  
  
Maria looks up as she hears the horses getting closer. She quickly places the baby back into the basket and disappears into the tall grass, her son right behind her.  
  
This is the beginning of our story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1508  
  
The ruins of Amboise had been Phillippe Stafani's favorite private spot since childhood. As a ten year old, he had been fascinated by the old ruined church and by a lovely, spirited eight-year-old girl named Danielle de Barbarac who frequented there. They met there often in the beginning and quite by accident. She was sitting on the hillside reading a book; he was there to be alone.  
  
He asked about the book and she offered it to him, but Phillippe hadn't learned to read. And so began the lessons in reading, writing arithmetic and history. She taught him to defend himself with a sword and a bow and arrow. Most of all, she had taught him kindness, love and how to find the good in people.  
  
In exchange for her kindness, Danielle and her family had become a welcome guest of the gypsies, the people her stepmother had referred to as "a dangerous and filthy bunch." Despite her stepmother's unkind words, Danielle made almost daily visits to the camp, where she met Phillippe's parents, Gregor and Maria Stafani and their two boys, Rene and Michel. They swapped stories, recipes and gifts.  
  
Danielle discovered that her stepmother's words were wrong. The gypsies were not people to be feared or hated. They were just like everyone else. There were pockets of thieves in their little community, but by and large, the gypsies were just a band of rovers, trying to eke out a small living in a world where they were despised and hated, all because they were different.  
  
And so here he was waiting for Danielle and another of her wonderful lessons. They were getting too old for them now and it was getting harder and harder for him to keep disappearing to meet her. He was eighteen now and Danielle two years younger. Although he fell in love with her long ago, he never spoke about it. Phillippe often wondered how she felt about him, but as much as he wanted this relationship, he knew that their future was impossible. He was a gypsy and she was a Duke's daughter. Her father would never approve.  
  
Phillippe wasn't ready to give up, though, not just yet.  
  
He was playing with his cross again, a sign of nervousness. It was a gold cross, encrusted with rubies and emeralds and hung from a velvet rope around his neck. He had no idea where it had come from or how long he had it; he only knew that he loved it. It was his salvation and the only calming influence he had left in his life the moment Danielle had left for the evening.  
  
"Phillippe?" a bright, cheery voice called out in the darkness of the ruins. "Are you here?"  
  
His smile lit up his entire face. "In my usual spot, Danielle," he called out.  
  
He jumped down from the window where he was sitting and hurried to meet her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Did you bring the book?" Phillippe asked as he met her halfway.  
  
Danielle nodded and handed it over. "Of course I did. You know it's Papa's favorite book." She smiled. "It gets harder and harder each time."  
  
Phillippe turned the book over and looked at the title, Plato's Republic. They were reading philosophy now. He was very anxious to read this one after Danielle had spoken about it so highly.  
  
Phillippe hadn't really been interested in philosophy, not until Danielle started to talk about it. He just needed reasons to see her again.  
  
"You devour these, Phillippe," Danielle told him. "I've never seen anyone so thirsty for knowledge. And what's more is that you understand everything you read. "  
  
"Now let's discuss our lesson from yesterday. We can go over it together."  
  
Phillippe smiled. This was Danielle's idea of a question and answer period. Sometimes a debate ensued, which Danielle loved and sometimes he would sit quietly on his own.  
  
This time, Phillippe heard nothing. He was staring into her brown eyes, looking at her perfect cheekbones and at the way her lovely auburn hair fell about her shoulders. She was so beautiful that he wanted to spend every minute that he could right by her side and nowhere else in the world.  
  
"Phillippe?" she asked, frowning. "I hope you listened to all I've said."  
  
"Of course, Danielle," he answered, smiling. "Now if only you could repeat the second half of the question."  
  
Danielle smiled and shook her head. "We only have two hours left, Phillippe, I think my father is starting to wonder where I go off to every day."  
  
Phillippe frowned. "He does know you here with me."  
  
"Oh yes, Phillippe, he knows, but I think he feels that I have more responsibilities to tend to. "  
  
Phillippe laughed. "As do my parents." He looked in her eyes. "Does this mean you wish to stop seeing me?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "I would miss our meetings together. You have been wonderful to my father and me. You saved his life and he's forever grateful. It's just that. " She stopped and looked up, her brown eyes meeting his gray ones.  
  
Phillippe took her hands in his. "Pray continue," he said.  
  
"It's just that we are starting to run out of books. There's only a few left that you haven't read."  
  
"I already thought of that," he answered. "Meet me tomorrow, then. I have a solution, Danielle and I want you to hear me out."  
  
Danielle watched his face for any hint she could get, but she got nothing. "Alright, I will. I have some solutions of my own that must be brought up."  
  
Phillippe smiled. "Then we are agreed," he said, still holding onto her hands. "It won't take long, I assure you." They stood looking at each other for a long time before she answered.  
  
"You know that I will, Phillippe. I'm always here if you need me, you know that."  
  
"Very well, then," he answered. "Oh, and bring your sword."  
  
Danielle nodded. They stood that way for while longer before she spoke again.  
  
"It's time that we got back to your studies."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Danielle jumped on Plato and made for the small country house manor that belonged to her father. So it was that they spent their winters in Paris and autumn, spring and summers were spent in the small province of Hautefort. As emissary to King Francis, Auguste de Barbarac had much to do and too many responsibilities to contend with, although he performed his job well. He was never home and when he was, it was always a time of celebration.  
  
This was exactly the reason that Auguste had married again. Duke de Barbarac not only married a widow, but a commoner as well. Two daughters came with Rodmilla, Marguerite and Jacqueline.  
  
Francis didn't like the arrangement and was very suspicious of it. He had warned Auguste that Rodmilla had married him for his money, but Auguste had convinced him otherwise.  
  
And he was proved right. Danielle ruled the house while Auguste was gone, as were his wishes. Rodmilla protested, but it fell on deaf ears. The Manor de Barbarac was not hers to rule, not as long as Danielle and Auguste was still alive.  
  
Rodmilla often complained that she and Marguerite were treated more like servants than wife and daughter. Jacqueline had been the lucky one, married to the Captain of the Guard, Captain Laurent de Richard. Danielle and Jacqueline had been best friends from the time they moved in with Auguste.  
  
According to Jacqueline, Rodmilla waited for the day she'd get even with Auguste and his daughter, but not now. Now she needed Auguste because she was lonely and needed a place to stay.  
  
Danielle stopped at the stable doors and opened them. She walked Plato to his stall, turned and walked out again, closing the doors behind her. She ran for the manor. She had to hurry and change before the royal coach arrived. She was late already.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Danielle was bored stiff. She kept looking around her as Francois, Prince of France, was droning on and on, mostly about nothing. Whose idea was this anyway, arranging a marriage between the two of them? Someone must have been out of his or her mind.  
  
For some reason, the royal coach made it's way to the ruins of Amboise. They did go there once in a while, usually at Danielle's request, but she had made none this night. She would have preferred to walk among the newly sculpted gardens at the de Barbarac manor or the lush gardens of the castle, but this was not to be.  
  
So she was here, listening to the Prince gossip about some of prominent courtiers that she hardly knew or cared to know. Francois had no accomplishments to speak of, he couldn't do anything right. His fencing was atrocious and he had no sense of strategy; at least that was the rumor spreading around the castle. Jacqueline had heard that Francis and Marie had high hopes for the boy since the disappearance of their first son, but it was not to be.  
  
His coronation was to be in two years, when he had reached his eighteenth birthday, the marriage taking place a week later.  
  
Marie never gave up looking for Henry Francis, especially after they had discovered the baby's basket in the woods, near the gypsy camp. She had known what she was looking for, that gold cross with the rubies and emeralds that hung from that black velvet rope. So far, no one had come across it and so life went on as usual, at least for now, as Jacqueline had explained.  
  
She often wondered if it ever would change because if it didn't, she would have to speak to her father. She couldn't go on like this. She would rather spend the rest of life with Phillippe, if she could. Gypsy boy or not, he was the most intelligent boy she'd ever known. At least, she could have a decent conversation with him. She'd have to have a talk with her father about this. Perhaps he could convince the King to break off this engagement and then she would be free to do what she wanted.  
  
Right now, Danielle wasn't sure what she wanted; she only knew what she didn't want.  
  
It was then she heard the scuffle going on outside and the sound of steel against steel.  
  
She stood up and walked over to one of the ruined windows and peered outside. In the torchlight, she noticed two men fencing, a small crowd surrounding them cheering them on.  
  
Prince Francois stopped speaking and watched her as she stared outside. "Danielle?" he asked, curiously. "Is something wrong? What's going on out there?"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Give up now, Captain?" Phillippe asked. He had just knocked the sword out of Laurent's hand for the third time tonight. "Next time, I'll have you on the ground."  
  
"And I believe you will, monsieur," Captain Laurent de Richard laughed. "You are excellent with a sword. I've never seen anyone wield it as well as you."  
  
Phillippe smiled. "You mean as well as a gypsy," he corrected.  
  
Laurent shook his head. "No, monsieur, I mean as a man. Have you ever considered joining the Royal Guard?"  
  
"Yes, Captain, I have, but you know that it is impossible for a gypsy to even approach the castle. According to a new law that was posted only a few days ago, there are to be no gypsies within fifty feet from the castle grounds."  
  
Laurent looked at him. "I don't think it was quite worded that way. I think the actual wording was."  
  
"Vagrants or criminals is how it was worded, Captain. I think everyone knows who the government is referring to."  
  
A small smile formed on Laurent's lips. He was intelligent as well.  
  
"Your opinion, monsieur, is your opinion, I will not take that away from you whether you be right or wrong, however, I will mention this minor infraction to King Francis and see where it goes from there. In the meanwhile, will you not pay heed to my words?"  
  
Now it was Phillippe's turn to smile. "I will be happy to, Captain, if you will escort me and guarantee my safety within."  
  
"You leave me no choice, monsieur, but to agree. I will arrive at the de Barbarac manor well before eight in the morning. We will go from there. Now, have we struck a bargain?" Laurent said extending his hand.  
  
Phillippe smiled. "Yes, we have, Captain," he answered, extending his hand. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Phillippe."  
  
Laurent took his hand into his own and shook it. "And mine is Laurent."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So Phillippe," Prince Francois asked, "Where did you learn to wield a sword quite like that?"  
  
Phillippe's smiling bright gray eyes turned to fix on Danielle's big brown ones.  
  
Danielle was about to tell them it was she when the bells of St. Etienne's chimed ten.  
  
"Well," Laurent said, also looking in Danielle's direction, "your father had instructed me to get you home before this late hour, milady. I was caught up and I will take full responsibility."  
  
"No need, Laurent, " Phillippe said, "I will escort Lady Danielle home."  
  
Francois was staring at the all three of them. "If you don't mind, she is my fiancé and I will escort Danielle home. The two of you may follow closely."  
  
Phillippe looked in Danielle's direction. She was looking straight at him and he knew what he must do.  
  
"You are right, Your Highness," Phillippe answered, still looking at Danielle. "I have some things to take care of at home. " He turned his gaze to Laurent. "That is if I am to join the Royal Guards in the morning."  
  
Laurent turned to Phillippe. "In front of the de Barbarac manor at eight bells. I'll be expecting to see you there."  
  
"I won't disappoint you, Laurent," he said and he jumped on his horse and made for the camp.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Danielle was silent as she sat in the coach. She had meant to tell Phillippe so many times, but she could never bring herself to do it. Now she saw the look in his eyes when Francois called her his "fiancé" and she hated herself all the more.  
  
"Danielle?" a voice called from somewhere, "are you alright? You are so quiet tonight."  
  
She turned to look at him. When did she ever say anything to him? He was the one who did the talking for the both of them, if you could call it that. To Danielle, it sounded more like whining and complaining about what his father wanted and what he had expected of him and still hadn't received. Then there was the local gossip, which she didn't want to hear at all, especially from him.  
  
Francois could never give her what she wanted or what she needed and she would yearn for Phillippe the rest of her life if she married the Prince. She'd have to stop it soon, tonight if need be. Then Rodmilla would have what she sought after the most. Marguerite would marry the Prince, but the two would suit each other very well. They were both as stupid as each other. She turned from him to stare out the coach window. She didn't want him to see her wide smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Phillippe couldn't stop thinking about Danielle. He should have known that she was engaged; it was silly of him to think otherwise. It was even sillier to think that she would ever want to marry someone like him, even with all her talk of equality. Well, it didn't matter now. He thought that if he joined the Guards, he would be able to marry her with no shame, but not if she was betrothed to the future King of France.  
  
In time he would forget her, but now he must concentrate on his meeting with Laurent. This was a great opportunity and one he would take as long as it was offered. He just needed to tell his.  
  
Phillippe stopped dead in his tracks. Smoke was rising from the camp and it looked very peculiar. It was long past the supper hour.  
  
"Yah," he commanded and the horse broke into a run.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"My God, what happened here?"  
  
Phillippe looked around at the devastation that once was the gypsy camp. He had always referred to this place as his home, now it was nothing but a smoking ruin. He dismounted, grabbed the reins and led the horse away from the road, disappearing inside the tall grass.  
  
"Phillippe, wait!"  
  
He turned at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled when. "Laurent, what in hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Your sword, monsieur. You left it at the ruins."  
  
Phillippe looked down at his belt. His sword was inside his scabbard, right where he had returned it.  
  
"Captain, I already have mine. It's safe and sound tucked into it."  
  
"Quiet, Phillippe," Laurent said, as he dismounted from his horse. "I will explain later. Right now, you will take this with no question. " Come, we must see if anyone is left alive."  
  
Phillippe nodded. "My thoughts exactly, Captain, but I don't understand."  
  
"Help, please, help me."  
  
Phillippe traced the voice to his left, frowning as he heard the sentence repeated. The voice sounded familiar. He walked in a little further, Laurent behind him. It was then he spotted the bodies, the first one his father, then his mother.  
  
"Where are you?" he called into the smoke filled air.  
  
"Phillippe?" the voice called. "Phillippe, is that you?"  
  
The voice was getting closer. It didn't take too much longer before Phillippe saw his brother on the ground.  
  
"Rene," he called, "Where are you?"  
  
"Outside the cave."  
  
Phillippe looked toward the entrance to their hiding place and a little to the left. There he was, lying on his back, clutching at his stomach.  
  
"RENE," Phillippe called, and ran forward. With tears in eyes, he bent down and touched his brother's hand. Phillippe moved it and saw that Rene had been bleeding.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"An uprising, Phillippe," Rene answered. "You knew it was going to happen sooner or later."  
  
"Yes, brother, I did, but I always thought that it would be later, not sooner." He looked up at Laurent, who had by this time, bent down to join him.  
  
"It's not as bad as I first thought," Laurent said, moving Rene's hand that was covering his wound. "We must get him to the court physician and quickly."  
  
Phillippe turned to face him and stood up. "He is a gypsy after all, Captain. Remember your own laws."  
  
Laurent stared at him and was getting angrier by the minute. "Why must you bring that up, monsieur! To me, he is another human who has been wounded. Now if you would forget your prejudices and help me get him to my horse, the faster your brother will recover."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Here," Phillippe said, "take my horse to the castle."  
  
"What about you?" Laurent asked.  
  
"Meet me back at the de Barbarac manor. We will go from there."  
  
"Little Prince," Rene exclaimed, as they picked him up and draped him over Phillippe's horse, "be careful, Victor has taken Michel. I believe they mean to murder all of our family. This could be a trap."  
  
Laurent looked up at the name. He stared at Phillippe. There was something about him that had been bothering him all night.  
  
"Victor, is it? I should have known. " He touched his brother's face. "I will be careful, Rene." Then he looked at Laurent.  
  
"Tomorrow at eight bells?"  
  
Laurent looked at him and nodded. Eight bells." He looked in Phillippe's eyes. "Little Prince?"  
  
Phillippe smiled. "Oh, that. My brothers have been calling me that for years. I guess it was the attitude I had, you know, someone who is filled with confidence, a great leader of the people."  
  
Laurent laughed. "They must have loved you, Phillippe, and respected you."  
  
Phillippe nodded. "All but one, Laurent, all but one. Victor was jealous."  
  
Laurent looked at him. "You can't use the Royal Guard as a way to avenge your parent's murders."  
  
"I just want to find Victor and his band, Laurent, that's all I'm asking. There will be no revenge. "  
  
Laurent nodded. "We shall see Phillippe. Right now, we are wasting time. The Prince will stay at the Manor de Barbarac and so will you. I will be there by eight bells as promised. You and the Prince will be ready and waiting. Understood?"  
  
Phillippe nodded. "Understood. "  
  
Laurent smiled wider. "Until tomorrow, then." He jumped on his horse, grabbing the other horses' reins. "Go, now. Make haste."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Are you sure, Laurent? Are you sure he is the one?"  
  
King Francis was pacing again. He stopped now and looked at the Captain.  
  
"The resemblance is amazing, Your Majesty. His stance, his attitude, even his manners. It is no wonder that his own people call him "Little Prince."  
  
A smile briefly lit up Francis's face. "Then it could be.."He stopped, mid- sentence. "When do we get to see him, Laurent?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Laurent told him. "He will learn the ways of the Guard, then compete in some of the royal games. "  
  
The King smiled. "I am all excited again, Laurent. By God, I feel like a child. I hope he is the one. I know that Marie.." He stopped and looked straight at him.  
  
"A golden cross, Laurent, one with bright red rubies and lovely green emeralds with an inscription on the back and the royal seal as its clasp hanging from a rope chain. Tell me, was he wearing anything resembling that?"  
  
Laurent frowned. He didn't know about the gold cross. "I didn't notice, Majesty. If anything, it was covered by his shirt. I will make a note and watch closely to see, if indeed, there is anything resembling such a piece as beautiful as you describe."  
  
"What time will he be here?" Francis asked.  
  
"Half past the eighth hour," Laurent whispered. "By the bells of St. Etienne's, Prince Francois will be with him. Shall I bring both directly to you?"  
  
The King shook his head. "No, do not bring either of them. I want Francois to come to me by himself. As for the gypsy boy.."  
  
"Be careful, Majesty, he is very sensitive about such matters." Francis smiled. "I will remember that, Laurent. I just need to see him at a distance first. We will worry about the rest as we go along."  
  
Laurent bowed. "If that will be all, Your Majesty."  
  
"Yes, Laurent, that will be all." He turned to walk away, but something made him turn around.  
  
"Laurent how fares his brother?"  
  
"He is doing well, Majesty. He is sound asleep as of this moment. I will check on him first thing this morning and give you a full report later on in the afternoon."  
  
"See if he is Royal Guard material, Laurent, then make your full report. Now off with you, I'm tired."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Francois stepped out into the night and looked up at the stars. He always marveled at how clear and bright they were in this part of the province. The moon shone brightly this night and lit up the entire sky, including what was on the ground.  
  
That's how he saw a beautiful blond haired girl walking alone in the manor's lush garden, which was located in the rear of the house. Oh, he had been here lots of times before this, especially in the day, chasing Danielle through the small maze off to the left or through the covered walkway to the right. Everything changed when Rodmilla and her two daughters moved in. When was that exactly? Francois thought.  
  
He wasn't sure now; perhaps five years ago now, and two years after Danielle's mother passed on.  
  
Well, no matter, she was here and Francois had taken a liking to her the minute she stepped out of that coach. She was no more than thirteen years old, but she looked like an angel.  
  
So she was the product of a failed marriage, if there ever was a marriage. There was talk that she was born out of wedlock. Jacqueline's father on the other hand, was a wealthy old man, rumored to be Marguerite's father 's older brother.  
  
His much older brother.  
  
But he didn't care what she was or who her parent's were, not now.  
  
And now he was standing out here watching her flit around the garden like a tiny bird. He couldn't stand it one moment longer.  
  
"Marguerite," he called out.  
  
She turned. When she saw his face she dropped the apples she had been picking and ran over.  
  
"Your Highness," she said, making a deep courtesy. "Is there something you wish?"  
  
Francois smiled and held out his arm. "Only your company, milady,' he said, as she slipped her arm into his.  
  
"Where's Danielle this night?" Marguerite asked.  
  
Francois shrugged. "I do not know, Marguerite. She up and disappeared after the conversation with her father."  
  
Marguerite smiled. "I also noticed that. Probably running off to see that gypsy boy again. Everyone at the manor is talking about it."  
  
Francois stopped. "Gypsy boy? Which gypsy boy?"  
  
Marguerite looked at him. "Of course you know who I am speaking of. Phillippe Stafani, that's who. He's too familiar in this house, Francois. He knows far too much for a gypsy boy."  
  
Francois smiled. She was the only one who thought like him.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. "Aren't the two of you betrothed?"  
  
"Yes Marguerite, you know that we are. It's only recently that communications between us have broken down. I have been meaning to speak to my father about breaking this engagement. We don't have anything in common, Marguerite, and as we become older, the farther apart we are. Now, if it were you and I.."  
  
Marguerite looked into his eyes, then at his face. He couldn't stop smiling. She lowered her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"You know it can never be us, don't you?" She looked into his eyes and shook her head. "Francois, not with my parentage. We have discussed this over and over again."  
  
Francois looked at her angrily. 'You are the Duke's stepdaughter, is this clear to you? There is no other parent. I will make my father see, Marguerite. I will make him see that we are the one's who should be getting married, not Danielle and I."  
  
There, he said it. He couldn't believe that he had.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Oh, Papa, you have made me the happiest woman in the world." She kissed him on the forehead. "I am so glad that you are finally home. Now I must go spread the good news."  
  
Auguste smiled and took her hand. "Wait, not so fast, my girl First, you must promise me that you will come home early tonight. I have an errand that you must do for me."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "Is it the King's business?"  
  
Auguste laughed. "No, my love, it has to do with Rodmilla. She needs someone to escort her to St. Etienne's tomorrow."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Yes, I forgot, she has a sister there."  
  
"Yes, and she isn't doing all that well. Rodmilla is the only living relative left and she felt a little guilty when Gabrielle wrote and asked if she could come to keep her company. I was supposed to accompany her, but I have just been given a new assignment. That's why I came home, my girl."  
  
Danielle almost panicked. "How much time will I have to stay?"  
  
"No, Danielle, you will be coming back here. We do not know how long Rodmilla will be. I will check on her from time to time while I'm on the road, but I need someone to be here at the manor to run things. Eventually it will be yours, daughter, and you and your husband to be will have to get used to living here, especially if he isn't the Prince and this won't be the castle."  
  
"This has always been a castle to me, Papa." Danielle beamed and embraced him. Thank you, Papa."  
  
Auguste nodded. "Now you can go tell Phillippe the good news, but please remember to return early."  
  
"I won't, Papa," she called as she hurried down the hallway.  
  
Danielle ran out to the stables, jumped on Plato and made for the gypsy camp. This was the fastest she'd ever pushed the stallion, but he was able to take the strain.  
  
She smiled as she neared the camp until she saw the smoke rising. She jumped off Plato and led him to the entrance. What surprised her the most was that no guard was there to greet her.  
  
"Dear God, look at this place," she exclaimed as she walked through ruin after ruin of colorful wagons. Clothes and possessions were flung everywhere. Horses, pigs, goats and dogs were all over, some alive, some dead. What shocked Danielle the most was the amount of human remains scattered all over the camp. She had thought from Phillippe's description that it was fairly small, but looking at the dead, proved otherwise.  
  
She was about to turn around to leave when she heard a sound. At first, she couldn't make out what it was, but after she listened for a while, she knew. Someone was crying.  
  
"Phillippe?" she called into the darkness, hoping that she was wrong. That's when the crying stopped.  
  
"Yes, Danielle, it's me." Phillippe stepped out of the woods and stared at her. She was so beautiful; he had never seen her like this before.  
  
"What is all this, Phillippe? What happened? Where is everyone?"  
  
It was then that he broke down and began to cry. She took him into her arms to comfort him. She scooped her hand under his chin and picked it up. She wiped his tears away with her thumb and he brought his face closer to hers. Phillippe lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked it.  
  
"I love you, Danielle de Barbarac," he whispered.  
  
"And I love you, Phillippe Stafani," she answered as their lips touched.  
  
"No," Phillippe said, pulling himself away from her. ""Your engagement to the future King of France, have you forgotten that?"  
  
Danielle smiled and touched his cheek. "It's been called off, Phillippe, not officially yet, only I know about it. My father will explain this to the King tomorrow. As of now, Marguerite will marry Francois."  
  
Phillippe tried to hide his smile. "And who will you marry?"  
  
Danielle smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. "A future captain of the Royal Guards, Phillippe, and a wonderful captain he will make, as well."  
  
Phillippe responded to her kiss this time. At that moment, he had forgotten everything except being in her arms.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
'You are so beautiful, Danielle," Phillippe told Danielle when they came up for air.  
  
"As you are, Phillippe," she answered. "You know, I don't think I remember a time when I wasn't in love with you."  
  
Phillippe smiled. "And I did as well, Danielle, but I always thought that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. Your father.."  
  
Danielle shook her head and brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "My father adores you, Phillippe, always has. It's my stepmother who has objections."  
  
Phillippe laughed. "I think I have other words to describe your stepmother. "  
  
"Please, Phillippe, not now. Truth is my stepmother's sister is gravely ill. My father wants me to accompany her to St. Etienne's in the royal coach."  
  
"Will you be coming back or will you stay there with her?"  
  
Danielle looked at him. "No, she'll be staying with her sister. I'm coming back alone."  
  
Phillippe shook his head. "No, Danielle, you can't go anywhere, at least not by yourself. It's too dangerous out there with this madman on the loose. "  
  
"Madman?"  
  
Phillippe nodded. "Victor Mollineaux, the only Frenchman in the lot."  
  
Danielle's eyes went wide.  
  
"Mollineaux? Phillippe, you knew what he was, you told me yourself."  
  
"Yes, Danielle. Everyone had their suspicions, but no one knew for sure. We all thought he was an upstart or a troublemaker. We only knew for sure when I saw the wanted poster. "  
  
Danielle looked at him as he continued.  
  
"My father always told me this is what goes on between our own people. He had enemies as well, Victor was just one of them. My father told me that it was just a matter of time before this happened. But I never expected it to be both my parents."  
  
Phillippe looked down as the tears started to come. He didn't want Danielle to see.  
  
Danielle looked at him. "You don't mean that they are.."  
  
"Yes, Danielle, they are. I just finished burying them along with other members of my family." He looked up, the tears almost stopping.  
  
"Listen to me," he said, reaching around his neck. "I want you to have this. It will keep you safe and if someone finds it, they will find you. This way I will always know where you are."  
  
Danielle watched as Phillippe pulled out a large gold cross, embedded with emeralds and rubies. He handed it to her.  
  
Danielle examined it and looked up at him. "It's beautiful, Phillippe. Where did you get such a thing?"  
  
Phillippe smiled and shook his head. "Don't know really. I've had it as long as I can remember. It's always brought me good luck, now I want you to have it."  
  
"I can't accept this, Phillippe," Danielle said. "This is too precious to you. I cannot take something that.."  
  
"Please," he whispered, "take it. I want you to have it. At least until we get married."  
  
"No one is to know, Phillippe, until my father tells the King. Is that understood?"  
  
"Understood, Danielle," he said, "and now, I must escort you home."  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"That boy," Rodmilla asked, looking over at Danielle, "what was that all about? Why was he staying at our house?"  
  
Danielle's eyes lifted to the ceiling of the coach. She just kept looking out the window.  
  
"What is the matter, child, cat got your tongue?"  
  
Danielle turned to face her. "Stepmother, please. I really don't know what your on about. Laurent asked Phillippe to meet him there, that's all. What do you have against him anyway?"  
  
"You know very well, Danielle, he is a gypsy boy. I don't want gypsies anywhere near my home."  
  
"Well," Danielle said, "that must be why he slept in the stables last night. "  
  
When there was no answer, she turned her head back to look out the window again.  
  
Rodmilla looked over at her. "You may feel contempt for me, child, but that boy does not belong in our house. He robs and steals from people, Danielle, and shows no remorse for his actions. He is filthy and does not stay in one place. He is the lowest of the low and what's more, he is not of noble blood."  
  
Takes one to know one, Danielle thought, and you should know, Rodmilla, because you are not of noble blood, either.  
  
She turned her head away to look out the window again. All of a sudden, something in her calf began to bother her. She reached down and grabbed her left riding boot. This was where she hid the cross that Phillippe had given her the night before. A small hunting knife was hidden in her right. She had to be careful if there were madmen on the loose, as Phillippe had mentioned.  
  
"Is your foot bothering you, Danielle? I've told you a hundred times not to wear those horrid boots, I don't care if you are riding back."  
  
Danielle's eyes once again looked upwards, but she kept her face pressed to the window. "I just had a little itch, Stepmother. Everything is fine now. Sorry if I am alarmed you. "  
  
"I should actually mind my own business, but you've been at that for a whole hour."  
  
"Yes well," Danielle said, ""You never liked these boots anyway. I'll probably never wear them again."  
  
She waited for Rodmilla to say something, but nothing came. Again, she turned her face to the window.  
  
"They were your mother's, weren't they?" Rodmilla asked. She looked down at Danielle's legs. "Besides, they are not proper attire.."  
  
Danielle's eyes shut tightly, but she kept quiet and kept her eyes glued to the window.  
  
Rodmilla stared at Danielle for a little while, then turned her head. That girl needed to be put in her place. It was too bad that Auguste gave in to her all the time. He let her run the manor while Rodmilla and Marguerite did most of the chores around the house. If Rodmilla had her own way, things would be different. Danielle wouldn't be the little spoiled brat that she was today. She needed some discipline, some sort of control. If only there was only some way that she could.  
  
"Halt and stand down," voices outside called as the coach suddenly came to a screeching halt. At that point, the door opened and a young man stood there. Danielle turned to look at him. He looked so familiar, but the name had escaped her.  
  
"Get out of the coach, both of you. Hand over all your gold and jewels to me and." He stopped and smiled.  
  
"Well, well," the boy said, "If it isn't the Little Prince's girl."  
  
Little Prince? Rodmilla thought, almost out loud.  
  
"Hello, Michel." Danielle said as she made her way down the outside steps. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Michel smiled. "You are the last person I expected to see inside a royal coach." He reached out to help her down.  
  
"And you," Danielle said, smiling back, "are the last person I expected to see out here with this crowd."  
  
Michel's smile grew wider. "And what, milady, is so wrong with this "crowd? They've accepted me for what I am, made me feel as if I am part of a group and given me respect."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "I didn't know that your family treated you so badly, Michel."  
  
He looked at her and shook his head. "Just like you, isn't it, Danielle. Always know exactly what to say and when to say it, don't you?"  
  
"What is going on here?" another voice called out. He stepped closer, looking first at Rodmilla and then Danielle.  
  
"Hello Pieter," Danielle smiled. "I don't think I've seen you recently. My, how you have grown."  
  
Pieter stared at her, but said nothing. He turned back to Michel. "This isn't a social call. Michel. You know what is required here. I suggest that you put your mind to it and quickly."  
  
He gave Danielle a last look, and walked away.  
  
"I will have to take something from you, Danielle, you and your stepmother. I'm sorry to say."  
  
He walked closer and reached out to touch her when Danielle grabbed him and pulled him toward her. She already had her knife out and placed it against his throat.  
  
"Run, Stepmother," she called. "Run as quickly as you can."  
  
"Not so fast," another voice called out. Danielle looked up and saw Victor Mollineaux. He had grabbed Rodmilla and placed his knife against her throat. "Now you will drop your weapon or I will slit your stepmother's throat."  
  
Danielle looked at him, but she did not drop her knife until Pieter took it from her.  
  
Victor took the knife away from Rodmilla's throat, but held her hands behind her back. "Tie them up, boys. First Lady Danielle and then her lovely stepmother."  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Phillippe, I've never seen a more skillful swordsman in all my life," Laurent said, "and I've seen lots of them. You constantly amaze me, my boy. Pray tell, who taught you?"  
  
Phillippe looked up and smiled. He kept wiping his brow with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"That I will never reveal, Laurent," he said.  
  
Laurent smiled and nodded his head. He was hiding something. He had already heard from Jacqueline that his teacher had been Danielle; he had just wanted to confirm it.  
  
"Look at you, Phillippe, sweating like a pig. Why don't you take off that shirt and we'll replace it with a clean one?"  
  
"That," Phillippe said, "is the best thing you've told me this night."  
  
Laurent watched carefully as he removed the shirt and only half expected to see the jeweled cross, but there was none.  
  
To his utter disappointment, this boy didn't have one.  
  
"What's wrong, Laurent?" Phillippe laughed. "Too scrawny for a Guardsmen?"  
  
Laurent laughed and shook his head. On the contrary, Phillippe. Come, we'll find you a new shirt and then we'll see the King."  
  
Phillippe looked at him. "King?"  
  
Laurent smiled. "He just wants to meet you, that's all. Come on."  
  
They were about to leave when Laurent's wife, Jacqueline, entered the room. "Laurent," she called, "wait."  
  
Laurent turned and frowned. "Jacqueline, what are you doing here?"  
  
She turned her eyes from him and looked directly into Phillippe's. "I was coming from St. Etienne's and ran into two people you know." In her hand, she held a gold cross adorned with rubies and emeralds. "Danielle said that this belonged to you and to deliver it into your hands. She said you would know its purpose. "  
  
Phillippe reached out for it, but Laurent had gotten it quicker. He looked at it at first, and then turned it over and over in his hand.  
  
"How long have you had this?" Laurent asked.  
  
"As long as I can remember, Laurent. Now I need it back." Phillippe still had his hand out.  
  
"And you shall have it, but now we must see King Francis."  
  
Phillippe frowned and shook his head, a little confused.  
  
"Laurent, didn't you hear anything? Did you listen? Danielle's in trouble and I must go find my fiancé before something else happens." Phillippe started to put on his sweaty shirt.  
  
This was the first time Laurent had heard it. "Fiancé?" He shook his head. "No, Phillippe, she is engaged to marry Prince Francois."  
  
"Not as of last night, Laurent. I guess the announcement has not been made. "  
  
Laurent stared at him. "And where do you think you are going? I told you the King wants to see you."  
  
Phillippe hadn't answered yet, he didn't even look up. He was looking around to see if he had everything. Satisfied that he did, he looked up at Laurent.  
  
"And for the last time, His Majesty will have to wait. Sorry Laurent, you will make my excuses."  
  
And with that, Phillippe ran out of the room.  
  
Cheeky little bastard, Laurent thought as he smiled. Perhaps he is the King's first born after all.  
  
He looked down at the cross in his hands and headed off to see King Francis.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"What are we doing out here, Jacques?"  
  
"Following Captain Laurent's orders, Emil. We have to follow that gypsy boy and protect him."  
  
"For the love of God, why?" Armand asked. "He is a gypsy and he'll always be a gypsy. He isn't worthy of bodyguards or anything else for that matter."  
  
"Well, Armand, I suppose that's true, why the sudden interest? Because he is good with a sword?"  
  
"Have you seen him?" Emil piped up. "He can put any of us to shame. And have you heard that his teacher is a woman? He refuses to name her."  
  
"A woman?" Jacques said, looking over at him. "Could it be possible? A woman who wields a sword as well as that gypsy? Besides, what upper class woman would even consent to giving him fencing lessons? There is no one in this province who would stoop so low."  
  
"Never mind that," Armand chimed in, "but what respectable man would teach any woman how to fence and why. It is purely a man's sport; only men use one, there is no reason for a woman to learn anyway." A woman's place is in the home," he continued, "and no where else."  
  
"Well," Emil said, changing the subject, "have you heard the nickname that his family has given him? They call him the "little prince."  
  
Jacques laughed. "The little prince? I wonder why."  
  
"Probably just a pet name," Armand smiled. "I suppose there are such things as a gypsy prince."  
  
"You know what, Jacques? You are right. I think that there has to be one and I am it."  
  
Jacques looked upward in the direction that the voice was coming from.  
  
"You," he said, smiling. "We've been trying to find you for hours. We have been assigned to protect you, Phillippe."  
  
"How odd, and I am not quite a Royal Guardsman yet. From the way, you three were talking, I may never be."  
  
"Phillippe," Jacques said, "Come down from that tree. The Captain sent us out to find you and protect you."  
  
Phillippe laughed and jumped down from the limb he was perched on.  
  
"You sure that's what the Captain wanted? Somehow I just do not believe that. I would think that he would've wanted the ladies safe and the culprits captured. That's my opinion. Does anyone want to challenge me?  
  
No one moved; no one even drew his sword.  
  
"Well then," Phillippe said, looking around, "our differences aside, shall we get started?"  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Jacqueline was getting nervous. She was called to the King's study for some reason or another. She had no idea why. All she knew is that this was her first time coming up here. She had never been invited up here in the two years she had been married.  
  
Her eyes darted from one end of the room to the other. It was filled with thousands of books. Jacqueline never saw so many books in one place in all her life. And this was just the study, she thought; imagine what the library would look like.  
  
"Well, well, looks who's here?"  
  
Jacqueline looked toward the door and smiled. "Hello, Stepfather," she answered and ran over to him. Auguste de Barbarac held out his arms and grabbed her, hugging her tightly. "How are you, my girl? Here, let me get a look at you.'" He held her away from him and smiled.  
  
"You look wonderful too, Stepfather," she told him.  
  
"Under the circumstances," Auguste said looking at her. He changed the subject.  
  
"I hear you have word of my daughter and your mother."  
  
"Yes, Stepfather, I had heard that they were in the woods somewhere."  
  
Auguste stared at her. "Wait, now. Didn't you hand over Phillippe's cross to Laurent?"  
  
"How did you know that the cross belonged to Phillippe?"  
  
"The cross doesn't belong to him, Jacqueline," another voice answered. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"It came from him, Your Majesty. He claims that it is."  
  
"I know what he claims, Jacqueline and, if everything goes the way I hope it will, I it will be his again."  
  
Jacqueline looked a little confused as her husband put his arm around her.  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked, "that he has stolen that cross?"  
  
"I was curious to hear where it had come from, Jacqueline, and how you acquired it? And how it ended up back here to me after seventeen long years of searching."  
  
Jacqueline frowned. "Searching, Your Majesty?"  
  
Francis nodded. "I will explain the story a bit later, once everyone is back here safe and sound. Right now, Laurent is correct. We should be trying to find them."  
  
"I have already dispatched three Guardsman to look for him, Your Majesty. I am sure they will find him. In the meantime, we should get a move on; if you and Monsieur le Duke want to accompany me with the rest of the Royal Guard. "  
  
Laurent turned to his wife. "Tell me quickly, Jacqueline, how did you come by this cross?" He opened up her hand and put it inside hers.  
  
"I did not see them, Laurent. It was the coach driver who found me returning to the manor after I had run a small errand. He collapsed soon after handing it to me, so I placed him on my horse and walked back to the manor where one of the servants is tending him."  
  
She turned her attention to the King and Auguste. "Marguerite seems to have disappeared as well, according to Paulette. It seems as if she ran off with someone to St. Etienne's to get married."  
  
"WHAT?" the King roared, angrily. He turned to Auguste. "Do you think that.?"  
  
Jacqueline smiled. "He told Paulette that he was Prince Francois."  
  
Francis rolled his eyes.  
  
"I thought that he was engaged to marry Danielle."  
  
Auguste shrugged. "I called it off last night, Francis. That's what I came here to talk to you about. I had no idea that Francois would do this."  
  
The King looked startled, then he frowned. He shook his head.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"I can't believe that we are really going to be married," Marguerite said as she and Francois were riding together in the woods. Francois had placed her on his favorite horse and climbed in front. This way, he thought, it would attract less attention.  
  
"You know, sometimes I can't believe this was my idea, Marguerite." He stopped the horse. "Perhaps we are rushing things a bit. Why, I'm not even eighteen yet."  
  
Marguerite shrugged. "So what, Francois? Age does not matter to me. I am two years older than you. "  
  
"Well, there are other factors, Marguerite."  
  
Marguerite frowned. "And what are those, Francois, my parentage or is it the fact that I am not of noble blood as you and Danielle are? Maybe because my stepfather is never home and have practically forced my mother and I into a life of servitude?"  
  
Francois smiled. "No, not really; none of that matters, at least to me. I love you and I want to be you, not Danielle or anyone else. And do you know something? You are right. There are no other factors. It should be just you and me, my love. That's all. I'll tell my father later on."  
  
Marguerite smiled. "Well then, we'd better get started, hadn't we?"  
  
"Halt," a voice called out from the side of the road, "right where you are, then get down of the horse. NOW!"  
  
**********  
  
Phillippe looked around, smiled and sighed. He had finally lost them. He had mentioned to Jacques to all go their separate ways to look for the Danielle and Rodmilla and they listened to him.  
  
He jumped off his horse and sat down in the middle of the woods, drawing a small map in the dirt. He had it all planned out his strategy flawless, or so he thought.  
  
"He can't treat us like this, Stepmother. I know that someone will come here to."  
  
Phillippe heard the voices and followed the sound. It didn't take him too long before he found Danielle and her stepmother.  
  
"Phillippe," Danielle exclaimed with joy the second she saw him. "How did you ever.."  
  
"Quiet, Danielle, please. Let's get you out of these ropes and set you on your way."  
  
He untied Danielle and was now working to free Rodmilla. He smiled as he got the last of the ropes untied. "Now go," he said, "I'll deal with."  
  
"Now just hold on," Rodmilla said, frowning, "I'm not going to let some little gypsy upstart tell me what to do."  
  
"Stepmother, please," Danielle said. "Come on."  
  
Phillippe nodded. "Listen to her, Rodmilla. Here, take my horse. Now go, both of you, before they discover that you're missing."  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for? Start walking. Let's go." Michel herded Prince Francois deeper into the woods.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" the Prince asked. Michel had blindfolded him and bound his hands together just as he had done with Danielle and Rodmilla. Michel smiled and prodded him with the stick he was carrying. "You'll find out when you get there, Your Highness and not one moment sooner."  
  
As they reached the clearing, however, Michel saw something or rather, someone, in the woods. He was sitting on the ground; his back turned toward him, cleaning his sword.  
  
Wait, where are the women?" he thought. Isn't this the place where I tied them up?  
  
He drew his sword and placed it against Francois' neck.  
  
"You there," he called. "I need you to answer a few questions, if you don't mind."  
  
The figure stood, obscured by the shadow of the trees. "Well, well. If it isn't my wayward brother. " He smiled in the darkness. "And I thought they kidnapped you. How wrong I was."  
  
Michel frowned. He knew that voice, but he couldn't see his face. "Turn around and show yourself or I run the Prince through. Now which will it be?"  
  
The figure turned and stepped out into the light of clearing. "Hello Michel," he said, brandishing his sword. "Why am I not surprised to see you here."  
  
Michel looked at him. "Phillippe?" he asked.  
  
*******  
  
"Come on, Stepmother, we have to hurry."  
  
"Hurry? And should I even inquire where? Here we are in the middle of nowhere and that gypsy boy sets us free. Where are we supposed to go?"  
  
Danielle frowned. "Well, for one thing, that gypsy boy gave us his horse. If anything, we should turn around and rescue him."  
  
"Thieves always know how to fend for themselves. It's instinct, Danielle. They are no better than animals."  
  
Danielle was angry now, but she didn't answer. She just wondered how her stepmother could even suggest something like that. She was so tempted to push Rodmilla off that horse and disappear with him when she heard voices. She squinted through the sunlight and noticed something or someone."  
  
"Stepmother, its Marguerite and Jacqueline and there are more with them, I just can't make out who they are." She broke the horse into a run and made for the figures on the other side of the clearing.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Phillippe bowed low. "At your service, you slimy swamp toad. Release him."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Phillippe, he's too valuable to our cause."  
  
"Cause? What cause? I know of nothing that would kidnap another, especially royalty. I thought gypsies just steal from people, Michel; no gypsy ever takes prisoners. Why, I never knew one personally who did that."  
  
"Well, Phillippe, "a new voice answered. "Now you have."  
  
"And if it isn't the criminal Victor Mollineaux," Phillippe smiled. 'I heard you were leading this rabble."  
  
Victor smiled. "Rabble is it? You were once a part of this rabble yourself."  
  
Phillippe shook his head. "No Victor, I was never a part of this."  
  
"And what is so bad living among a bunch of gypsies. You love these people, Little Prince, as they have loved you."  
  
"These are not my people, Mollineaux," Phillippe said, looking at Michel, "even if he is my brother. And never call me by that name again. Do you understand?"  
  
Victor laughed. "And what do you intend to do about it, Phillippe?"  
  
He turned to Michel. "So this is all you were able to get, my boy? And where the women?"  
  
"Gone, monsieur. They were gone upon my return to this spot. But I have the Prince. We really did not need Danielle and her stepmother."  
  
Victor nodded. "And are you the one making the decisions now, Stafani?"  
  
Michel didn't know what to say. He was taken a little by surprise. Victor had never spoken to him this way before.  
  
"Monsieur, listen to me. I have never gone against you, not once."  
  
"And you will not do so again, ever!" Victor said, drawing his sword from his scabbard. He stabbed Michel in the shoulder. It was enough to send Michel to the ground bleeding.  
  
"MICHEL!" Phillippe called and started for his brother who was lying on the ground.  
  
But he never made it there.  
  
Victor still had his sword out and the closer Phillippe got, the more he taunted him with it. Finally, unable to control himself any longer, Victor lunged and tried to stab Phillippe, but a third sword finished the struggle.  
  
"Leave him alone, Mollineaux;" Prince Francois said, holding it up to his throat. "One more move and I will run you through myself."  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"MOTHER!" Marguerite called out in what Danielle would call her shrieking voice. "Oh, I am so happy to see you. I thought the two of you were dead."  
  
Marguerite ran forward and hugged her mother and Rodmilla hugged back. It was good to be out of the woods and in the arms of her oldest daughter. She had never felt any safer.  
  
Marguerite released her mother and turned to Danielle. "Thank you, stepsister, for accompanying her on her journey."  
  
What journey? Danielle thought, and why are you thanking me all of a sudden?  
  
Danielle smiled and nodded her head. "Anytime, Marguerite, anytime." She turned to Jacqueline and embraced her. "It's good to see that you made it to the castle without getting stopped."  
  
"She certainly was, daughter, especially with that cross you had given her."  
  
Danielle and Jacqueline let go of each other and turned to face Auguste.  
  
"Papa!" Danielle cried out, running into his arms. "How glad I am to see you."  
  
Auguste embraced her, laughing through his tears of happiness. "It is good to see safe and at home. " He released her and then he pushed her away. "You are looking well. I was so worried. " Danielle laughed. "Papa, I wasn't even gone a whole day!"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me how long you were gone, Danielle. All that matters is that you and your stepmother were ambushed and kidnapped and I will never let it happen again."  
  
Danielle shook her head and smiled. "Until the next time, Papa."  
  
She looked up at him. "Did you run into guardsmen who happened to have passed by? We saw the three of them as they passed by looking for Phillippe. Is he alright?"  
  
Auguste smiled slightly and shook his head. "We do not know what has happened to him or where he went. He managed to dodge the three of them and Auguste thought that was marvelous. It fit now what they had said and would always say.  
  
He looked down at her. "Danielle, we need to have talk, in private. There is so much that I have to discuss with you."  
  
"Papa, what could you possibly mean?"  
  
Auguste smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
"Come," he said, pointing to a small clearing. "Let's sit as far away as possible from everyone."  
  
"What about Marguerite and Rodmilla, especially Rodmilla."  
  
Auguste smiled. "All in due time, my girl; all in due time. Don't you fret about anything right now. Just talk to me right now," and he gestured toward the large oak tree.  
  
*******  
  
"There," Phillippe said, patting down the cloth that covered Michel's wound, "that's the last of it. Those herbs should help. Luckily, they grow all over in this part of the province."  
  
He smiled and stood up.  
  
"Thank you, my brother," Michel said, standing up as well. "You've always possessed the power to heal, among other things."  
  
Michel waited until Phillippe turned his back before he drew his sword. "Yes," he said, "I watched as you healed others. I watched as you fed the hungry and handed money to poor. You taught our people to defend themselves and you single handedly stopped the looting and stealing and showed us how to care for ourselves. Why, you even taught our people how to read and write, didn't you? Very impressive, don't you agree?"  
  
Phillippe turned and found the sword point in his face. "And you, you have always hated that, haven't you? Tell me, Michel, haven't you resented it, isn't that why you are here?"  
  
In his hand, he held a small hunting knife. He had used it to cut Prince Francois' ropes. He had already removed the blindfold and used it to as a cover for Michel's wound.  
  
"Drop it, Phillippe," Michel said. He held his sword higher. "Where is it?"  
  
Phillippe looked at him. "Where is what. Michel?" he asked, trying not to smile.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"You know what we want, Phillippe. Now hand it over."  
  
Phillippe laughed. "Hand over what, Michel. Please tell me."  
  
"You know, Phillippe. You are just stalling for time now."  
  
And it was true. Michel was so intent on his conversation with Phillippe that he didn't notice Phillippe waving his hand at the Prince, gesturing for him to run as fast and as far as he could go.  
  
"And where would you say that I am hiding it, monsieur. I am already standing before you as naked as the day that I was born. There is not a stitch of clothing left on my body."  
  
Phillippe was actually standing there without any of his clothes and they were nowhere in sight. At first, Victor forced him, at sword point, to remove his shirt. When Victor didn't see what he wanted, he forced him to take of his breeches. Phillippe had handed them all to Michel who had given them all to Victor. That was the last he saw of them.  
  
A few articles of clothing later, Phillippe was nude from head to toe and there was still no sign of what they were hoping to see. The two of them looked at each other a little confused.  
  
"Where is it, Phillippe?" Michel asked. "I am growing impatient."  
  
"For the tenth time, where is what? I have no idea what it is you are speaking of." Phillippe was trying not to laugh again.  
  
"So," Michel asked, raising his sword and putting it to Phillippe's throat. ""Brother or no brother, I, ouch.."  
  
He brought his sword down as quickly as he had brought it up.  
  
Phillippe was smiling again. "What's wrong, Michel?  
  
"You little fool," Victor said, still keeping the sword pointed at Michel's back. Don't you see what is going on? Our little prince has suddenly disappeared along with our small treasure."  
  
Michel looked around. It was true. Francois was gone.  
  
"Why you little." He raised his sword again, only to be met by his brother's.  
  
"Want to fight?" he asked, "Come on, I'll take the both of you on."  
  
"And he can do it too," a new voice piped up from behind Victor's back, "I've watched it happen right before my eyes."  
  
Phillippe looked up and smiled. He knew that voice.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Captain of the Royal Guards. What, pray tell, are you doing here."  
  
Phillippe had just knocked the sword out of Michel's hands.  
  
Laurent smiled. "The King thought you might be in need of some assistance, my friend. And I actually thought there was more to this little bunch or I wouldn't have brought so many men."  
  
There were swarms of Guardsmen coming out of the woods and one of them was Prince Francois. He was pointing to where he was tied up and four Guardsmen made for the spot.  
  
"Laurent, as you can see, I have been doing just fine without you."  
  
Phillippe grabbed a hold of Michel and held him tightly while Laurent tied his hands behind his back.  
  
"So sorry to interrupt, Stafani, but you just don't argue with the King of France. Besides, I missed you too much. I just had to see you again."  
  
He turned to the four Guardsmen who were now occupied with Victor. Phillippe walked over to help them. When he was finished, he turned to Laurent.  
  
"And I missed you too, Laurent. "  
  
Laurent looked up and smiled. "Just be quiet and put your clothes on, Phillippe. You don't do anything for me in that condition."  
  
Phillippe laughed. "It's not for you to get all excited over. I'll bet I look a lot better than you. And besides, I have no idea where my clothes have gotten off to."  
  
Laurent smiled. "Have to take you up on that sometime, Stafani. Now is just not the time." He threw him his clothes. "Get dressed."  
  
"Captain," a voice called out from behind, "these ropes won't hold me. I have escaped many times before this and will again. You will never hold me, my dear Laurent, never."  
  
Laurent looked at him, and then leaned over to whisper in Phillippe's ear. "Arrogant little bastard. Never know to look at him that he was once a member of the Royal Guards."  
  
"What?" Phillippe answered, putting on his breeches. "I thought he was a wanted criminal."  
  
"That was after he went mad, Stafani. He watched as his future bride was raped, then murdered in cold blood, all because she was a gypsy woman. After her funeral, he sought to avenge her death. Mollineaux just fell into the wrong sort of company, that's all. His anger got the best of him and he became what you see today."  
  
"You just mark my words, Captain," Victor Mollineaux called out as he was led away. "You'll see."  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"You mean to tell me that Phillippe Stafani might be Henry Francis, the Crown Prince of France?"  
  
Auguste nodded. "That is exactly what I am referring to, Danielle. The Queen gave that cross to him when he was just an infant. She thought that by placing it around his neck, that he would be safe from harm and that he would be returned to her. She didn't know that he would be kidnapped by a band of gypsies who couldn't read or write."  
  
Danielle shook her head. "He has been protecting me then, Papa. He never lets on that I taught him to do all those things."  
  
"Phillippe Stafani loves you, my girl. He has already come by to ask permission to marry you. I've never told you that, Danielle, much to Rodmilla's disappointment."  
  
Danielle looked at her father in amazement. "When did he come, Papa? And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Auguste shrugged. "When he stayed over at the manor last night. So when you asked me I knew that the two of you loved one another. I told him yes, even if your stepmother hates him because he is gypsy. And I didn't tell you because it was not necessary for me to do so. "  
  
"He might not be a gypsy, according to what you have just told me. But how do they know that it wasn't stolen from someone and that his mother had found the cross in the woods and put it around his neck."  
  
Auguste smiled. "The resemblance between Phillippe and the Queen are quite evident, Danielle. I am surprised you didn't notice. Even Laurent made mention of the fact. Anyway, they've been keeping an eye on him ever since he was a baby."  
  
Danielle looked a little skeptical. "Now that you mention it, there was something on the back of that cross, only I couldn't make it out. Some of the writing had been rubbed off. Phillippe always reached for it when he was nervous or frightened. He told me it was a bad habit. "  
  
"Anyway," Danielle continued, "if it is true, Papa, how come the Royal Guards didn't go after the gypsies once they found out where the Prince was? And why didn't the gypsies, if they knew who he really was, return him to the castle?"  
  
Auguste shook his head. "Those are very good questions, Danielle. Firstly, there is a law that forbids gypsies to enter the castle, which the royal family is trying to repeal. Secondly, you told me that you taught Phillippe how to read and write and that he taught his people as well. Thirdly, Francis and Marie, afraid of an uprising, did not want to raid the gypsy camp if they weren't completely sure that this was their son, so they sent a Guardsman in disguise to the camp. He fell in love with a gypsy girl and was going to marry her when she was raped and killed one night. He went mad with revenge and set out to avenge her death. He murdered the whole band of gypsies who were responsible for her death, then discovered that he liked the power he felt when he killed. The fact that he had gotten away with it didn't help and he just went mad. He thought he was invincible and that he would never be caught. Drunk with power, he became a highwayman. If he didn't like the people he robbed or they seemed a threat to him in any way, he murdered them. Eventually, he became well known, but he was impossible to catch."  
  
Danielle looked at him. She remembered Phillippe warning her about a madman on the loose and that she should be careful.  
  
"What's his name, Papa?" she asked, afraid of the answer she was about to receive.  
  
Auguste looked at her. "Victor Mollineaux, Danielle." He cocked his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Well, now it all makes sense," Phillippe said to Laurent as they rode along side by side. "I had no idea what a Frenchmen was doing at our camp."  
  
Laurent looked at him. "Did anyone tell you why Victor Mollineaux was there in the first place?"  
  
Phillippe nodded. "Yes, it was always a sore spot with my father. Something about the King and Queen spying on us. He told me that it was to keep law and order and control gypsy activities and movements."  
  
Laurent tried not to smile. "Continue," he said.  
  
"I suppose after Mollineaux went mad and left, there were several other Royal Guardsmen, but the only one that made a real impression on any of us, especially me, was Auguste de Barbarac and his daughter, Danielle."  
  
Laurent looked at him, a small smile playing at his lips. "And that's all you know, Phillippe? Didn't you want to know where that cross came from?"  
  
"Cross?"  
  
"Yes," Laurent said and reined in his horse. He waited for Phillippe to do the same. When he did, Laurent opened his shirt and removed it from around his neck. "This one. Forgetting so soon?"  
  
Laurent dangled it in front of him and Phillippe grabbed at it. He turned it over and over until he couldn't turn it anymore.  
  
"How long have you had that?"  
  
Phillippe looked up and smiled. "Let's just say that I don't remember not having it."  
  
"Well then, there you are. " Laurent smiled. "Read the back, Phillippe. Turn it over and read the inscription, or what's left anyway?"  
  
Phillippe turned it over and read the half faded markings. "T m son, Hen Fra is."  
  
He brought it up closer and read the same words, this time to himself. He looked up at Laurent and shook his head.  
  
"No, I couldn't be the missing Prince Henry. "  
  
"And why not?" Laurent asked him, this time the smile lighting up his face.  
  
*********  
  
Danielle shook his head. "Just curious, Papa. Phillippe mentioned something about a madman on the loose and the name he gave me was Victor's. It wasn't all that long ago that this happened, was it?  
  
"No, Danielle, but you were just a baby when it did. Victor had just turned eighteen when he met Magda, a girl from another family, enemies of Gregor's. You could say it was love at first sight between the two of them, but Gregor warned him not to get involved, but it was too late to stop. The night before their wedding, however, a bunch of drunken gypsies, all of them Gregor's relatives, found Victor and Magda in the woods. They recognized Magda as being the daughter of Tomas, Gregor's rival for leadership of the camp and vowed revenge. Even with Victor's pleading, they ignored him and tied Victor up and made him watch as they raped his bride to be. One by one, Victor watched as they forced themselves upon her, and as the last one approached, she refused his advances and he killed her. Victor could never get the image out of his head and eventually went crazy. I often wondered what I would do if that had happened to your mother, Danielle."  
  
Danielle nodded. "That's enough to drive anyone over the edge, Papa."  
  
Auguste smiled, sadly. "Yes, daughter it is. But that is how we came to know Phillippe and his lovely family. We were assigned to watch over the boy and report anything that we see out of the ordinary. You didn't meet Phillippe accidentally, Danielle. This is what Francis had in mind all along. Falling in love, well, that's another matter entirely, we never expected that and we should have seen it coming. But now that it has, we have remedied that situation, well, at least I have." Chapter 27  
  
Prince Francois was fuming. All this attention paid to one little gypsy boy. He watched as Phillippe and HIS bodyguard, Laurent ride off together, side by side, laughing and joking as if they were old friends.  
  
And they were ignoring him to boot. Not that Laurent ever had much to do with him in the past, Francois was always ignored and he had gotten used to it. Why the sudden change? Why was this time different?  
  
What also irked him was this upstart Phillippe Stafani also called the Little Prince by his people. What was that all about? What made this boy so special? He was nothing but a gypsy, a common beggar and a thief, besides. He was a clever one though, Francois had to give him that much. Phillippe was skilled in every area that Francois was not and showed this off everywhere he went. He was popular with everyone, especially Laurent, who didn't warm up to anyone. Francois felt as if he was a misfit, someone who just didn't belong, especially among his own kind.  
  
And now there was something about this cross, something private and special. Oh, he knew about it, everyone knew about his older brother, Prince Henry, who had been kidnapped as an infant, but he was dead wasn't he? The only person who thought that he was still alive was his mother.  
  
He saw Laurent and Phillippe over on the side of the road, Laurent dangling it in Phillippe's face. He also knew that.  
  
"Francois?"  
  
Francois was so surprised, he jumped a little.. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Marguerite," he said, standing up. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What brings you out here? I thought that you.."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Francois, I was inside the manor. I was bored out of my mind. I just had to get out of there.  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Well, Mother and Auguste are taking a walk in the gardens, the King and Queen are asking Laurent and Phillippe a load of questions and Danielle is off with Jacqueline somewhere."  
  
Francois smiled and looked in her eyes. "So I guess we're all alone out here."  
  
Marguerite smiled. "I guess so, Francois"  
  
Francois brought his face closer to hers. He lightly brushed her lips until she grabbed him and pulled him closer. He broke off the kiss and backed away, reaching for her hand.  
  
"Come on," he said, "I've an idea."  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"I suppose I have been neglecting you after all, haven't I?"  
  
Rodmilla looked at him and squeezed his hand. "Not so much neglect, Auguste. I suppose you are an extremely busy man. You aren't responsible for the behavior of others."  
  
"Well, lately I have been running around quite a bit. The King demands so much of me this time of year and with our daughters reaching a marriageable age, I've been thinking that I'm doing more than I want to. As for what's happened this afternoon, all I can do is apologize. I actually was intending to meet with you at your sister's for a short period of time."  
  
Rodmilla just stood there. For the first time in her life, she was speechless.  
  
Auguste looked down, shook his head, and then looked up again. "I've been considering settling down, Rodmilla. Just you and me, if that is acceptable to you."  
  
Rodmilla stopped and looked in his eyes. "And what brought this on?"  
  
Auguste shrugged. "Well, in light of recent events, I find that I have missed a great deal. I nearly lost the two women that I care so much about. "  
  
Rodmilla looked at him. "I didn't realize."  
  
Auguste looked at her. "No, I don't believe you have. I promised the day that I married you that I would love, honor, respect and obey you, till death us do part and now I intend to live up to that promise. "  
  
Rodmilla smiled. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Auguste? And if you do, who will fill your shoes."  
  
Auguste smiled. "Well, we have had a long talk, the King and I, Rodmilla, and we have come to a decision."  
  
Rodmilla frowned. "Marriageable age? Is there something you haven't told me that I should know?"  
  
Auguste nodded and gestured toward a small stone bench. "Yes, I'm afraid there is. Sit down, Rodmilla, this is going to be a long night."  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"We finally meet face to face," King Francis said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Phillippe said, bowing low, but the King dismissed it.  
  
"No need for that, my boy." He looked him up and down. "Well, Laurent was right about you. You are wonderful with a sword."  
  
Phillippe looked surprised. "You've seen me?"  
  
Francis nodded. "Yes, Phillippe, I have. This morning while you and Laurent were in training, before Jacqueline handed you your cross. By the way, did he ever return it to you?"  
  
Phillippe nodded. "Yes, milord, he has."  
  
"Excellent!" the King exclaimed. "Would it be asking too much to let me look at it?"  
  
Phillippe smiled. He unbuttoned his shirt and brought the chain over his head, then handed it to the King, who picked it up, turned it around and held it up to the light.  
  
"Do you remember how you came by this cross, Phillippe?" Francis said, bringing it down. He turned to Queen Marie and handed it over to her.  
  
"As I told Laurent, milord, I don't remember a day when I didn't have it. I used to think that I was born with this around my neck."  
  
"And you never turned it around to look at the back?" Marie asked him. She had examined the cross thoroughly and handed it back to Francis."  
  
"No, milady," Phillippe told her. "I didn't know how to read. No one in my family knew. Danielle de Barbarac and I have been meeting every single day at the ruins of Amboise since she was eight and I was ten. She taught me to read, write and how to do my arithmetic. She showed me how to fence and taught me how to find the good in all people. She is a beautiful, intelligent young woman and I fell in love with her the minute I met her. I never intended to take her away from you, Your Majesty." The King smiled and shook his head. "That's all water under the bridge, Phillippe. I am afraid that it's already been explained to me. I understand that you two will be getting married. I wanted to extend my blessings."  
  
Phillippe frowned a little. "I don't understand, Majesty. You believe what I have told you?"  
  
Francis looked at him and shook his head. "You have not given me any reason to doubt your story, my boy. In fact, your honesty and bravery have impressed everyone here, Phillippe, especially Laurent. Unless, of course, you believe that you have something to hide."  
  
Phillippe shook his head. "There is no reason for me to lie to you, milord." He looked at Francis, a little confused.  
  
"What does all this have to with the cross? And what connection does it have with me?"  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"How did you get back so quickly?" Danielle asked.  
  
"One of the Royal Guardsman accompanied me back here. He was a little confused on which way he was to go, so I directed him. Jacques, I think his name was."  
  
"We passed the other two in the woods somewhere and I don't believe I ever saw them again."  
  
Danielle smiled. "I'm sure they'll turn up, if they haven't already. You really can't get too lost in these woods, unless they really had no idea where they were going."  
  
"Yes," Jacqueline agreed, "that's true. By the way, did you hear the rumor going around about Francois?"  
  
"No," Danielle said, rolling her eyes upward, "and I am not so sure I want to hear."  
  
"Well, he tried to defend Phillippe with his sword, but he was wearing his blindfold and had grabbed a stick instead. It was enough to distract them though, at least for the second. He couldn't even see. Almost hit Phillippe in the head with it."  
  
Danielle tried to keep a straight face, but didn't succeed. She knew that she shouldn't be laughing, but she couldn't help herself. "I wish I was there to see it,"  
  
"No, no you don't. You were lucky to get out of there alive."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Phillippe was marvelous. You know, I can't believe I actually taught him everything he knows. He puts me to shame, Jacqueline."  
  
Jacqueline looked at her. "It's not only you; he puts poor Prince Francois to shame as well. You are a wonderful teacher, Danielle."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Thanks, Jacqueline. If only Francois would've taken my advice and.."  
  
She stopped and looked around. "By the way, have you seen Francois?"  
  
Jacqueline looked at her then turned around. "No, actually, I haven't. Seems my sister is missing as well."  
  
**********  
  
Francis turned to look at Marie before he stood up and faced Phillippe. "Son," he said, "I'm not exactly sure how you are going to take this but,"  
  
Phillippe looked at him and shook his head. "It can't be true, Majesty. There has to be another way that I acquired this cross around my neck."  
  
The King looked at him. "According to Victor Mollineaux, Phillippe, a gypsy named Marie Stafani found you in the woods in a small basket that the thieves placed you in. You already were wearing that cross, but no one could read what was written on the back. She tried to take you back to the castle, but no one would allow her entry. She was also afraid what the guards might say if they saw her with a baby. So she kept quiet about it."  
  
Phillippe looked at him. "Mollineaux, that criminal?"  
  
Laurent looked at him and began to say something, but Francis cut him short. "He was once a Royal Guardsman, Phillippe, assigned to the gypsy camp to keep an eye on you. We needed to be sure, we needed to know that you were really.." He hesitated, and then he looked down.  
  
"Needed to know what?" Phillippe asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
The King picked his head up to answer, but he was interrupted, first it was Auguste and Rodmilla, then again by Danielle and Jacqueline. Their news was exactly the same. Francois and Marguerite were missing. Not only that, but Victor Mollineaux had escaped.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Francois and Marguerite made their way to the ruins of Amboise. They climbed to the top of the hill where they could see the rooftops of the province of Hautefort. Francois pointed out the surrounding towns and villages to the north.  
  
"This is lovely, Francois" Marguerite said, looking at him with a contented smile. "I can see now why it's such a popular place."  
  
Francois grinned. "I like to come here now and again; when I need to think or be alone. In fact, Danielle and I. "  
  
"No, no more Danielle, my husband," Marguerite scolded, "get her out of your head."  
  
Francois smiled and put his arms around her and pulled her close. "You are so beautiful," he told her.  
  
Marguerite smiled and pushed herself away. "Do you really think that your parents will like the idea of this marriage, Francois? I mean, you're not even seventeen yet."  
  
Francois laughed and shook his head. "I'm hardly sixteen, Marguerite. As far as my parents are concerned, they have no choice but to accept you as my wife. There's nothing that they can do about it anyway."  
  
"Well, I guess that's true, but I wonder what they'll say anyway."  
  
Francois shook his head and touched her cheek. "I'm sure they'll accept you, my wife. It's the other thing that we discussed that I am worried about. I don't exactly know how they'll react to either news."  
  
"You know something, Highness? I also wonder what your parents will do with the likes of you."  
  
Francois let go of Marguerite just in time to look up at the voice that had interrupted them.  
  
"Victor Mollineaux," Francois whispered as Victor grabbed Marguerite and pulled her in front of him. He pulled out a knife and positioned it under her throat. He placed his other hand over Marguerite's mouth. He had moved so quickly that Francois had not been prepared.  
  
"I can take care of your mistake, milord. I can make you a single man again."  
  
He was right, Francois thought. Victor Mollineaux was intending to escape no matter what.  
  
"Put the knife down, Mollineaux," the Prince said as he reached for his scabbard.  
  
"Don't even consider the possibility, Your Highness," Victor said as he tightened his grip on the knife, "or I truly will kill her."  
  
"What do you want, Victor?" Francis asked as he moved his hand away from his sword. "Think now, man, do you really want to do this? It will only land you in prison and I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"  
  
Victor looked at him, a little confused. This wasn't the Prince Francois that he had watched growing up. That one had been a little twit. This one was different, more mature and wiser than he remembered.  
  
"And what will you give me, Highness?" Victor spat, pulling Marguerite closer to him. "What can you give me if I let her go?"  
  
"Your freedom," Francois said, moving closer. "I can give you your freedom, Mollineaux. Then Marguerite will be free and everyone will be happy. Now, please, Victor, put the knife down and let her go."  
  
Victor looked at him in shock. He didn't want to admit it, but Francois was right. He didn't realize that he had loosened his grip just enough for Marguerite to break and run into the woods on the other side.  
  
"Hold it there, Mollineaux," Phillippe's voice called out as he walked into the clearing. "You are surrounded. Give yourself up peacefully or we will use to capture you. Now which will it be."  
  
Victor Mollineaux was in a panic. He had never been this easy a target before. Well, he knew one thing. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life in prison. No, that wasn't for him.  
  
He stepped closer to the end of the cliff. He looked down. It was steep and there was nothing below but rocks. Wait, this wasn't all that was there. There was a pool somewhere, if he remembered right. His eyes searched frantically until they discovered what he was looking for. It was a little to the left of the rocks. Still desperate, Victor looked up and saw the Guardsman closing in, Phillippe Stafani being the closest to him.  
  
"Well," Victor said, smiling, "desperate times do call for desperate measures, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you, Little Prince, but I must take my leave of you all. Farewell for now and I hope to never to see you again, except in eternity. Au revoir." He walked toward the edge of the cliff and looked down once more. Then he jumped.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" The King roared so loudly that it shook the entire Manor de Barbarac.  
  
"Marguerite and I were married tonight," Francois answered, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
Francis looked at Marguerite first, and then returned his gaze to his son. "You're barely seventeen, Francois. Are you sure you know what you want?"  
  
"Yes, Father, I do know what I want. I've always known that."  
  
Francis was about to answer when he was interrupted.  
  
"Francis," Marie called from the background, "calm yourself. Remember what the court physician told you about that stroke."  
  
The King shot an angry glance at her before returning to glare at his son. He shook his head. "I don't know what to do with you, boy. You let that criminal Mollineaux get away and then you get married. "  
  
"I think it was the other way around," Marguerite answered. She smiled at her attempt at humor, but the stares from both Francis and his son stunned her into silence.  
  
"Now," the King said, turning back to his son. "Would there be any other interesting news that you wish to inform me of? Do you have something else to tell me that will ruin this night?"  
  
Francois looked at his father. "I can't be King, Father. I just don't want that responsibility. You said it yourself, that you didn't know what to do with me. All I seem to do is disappoint you. As for knowing what I really want, as I explained to you before, I've always known. I just want to be a good husband and a wonderful father to my children. For pity's sake, Father."  
  
"Well, you'll get none from me," Francis said, still angry and upset. "And who would you suggest to carry on in my footsteps as the next King of France?"  
  
Francois looked over in Phillippe's direction, but Phillippe didn't seem to paying much attention to the proceedings. He was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. His left leg was raised and leaned heavily against it as well, making it seem as if he were standing on one leg. In a small semi-circle in front of Phillippe stood Laurent on his left, Jacqueline, in the middle and Danielle stood to his right.  
  
"What about that gypsy boy over there, Father. He's suddenly become quite a popular figure these days."  
  
The King followed Francois' finger, then shifted his gaze back to his son. "Do you have any idea who that "gypsy boy" is?"  
  
Francois looked at him. "Of course I know, Father. He is Phillippe Stafani, the little gypsy Prince. Why, who else would he be?"  
  
When his father didn't answer right away, Francois shook his head. "Next thing you are going to tell me is that he is the your older son who's been missing all these years."  
  
"You are not that far off, Francois," The King said, smiling. "In fact, he might be the one after all."  
  
A loud thud was heard from the other side of the room where Phillippe had been standing.  
  
"Phillippe, are you alright?" Danielle bent down to ask.  
  
"He'll be just fine, Danielle," Laurent answered, already holding out his hand so that Phillippe could take hold. "He's just in shock, that's all."  
  
"You can say that again," Philippe said as Laurent brought him to his feet. He turned to the King. "Is this true? Have you any proof of this?"  
  
Francis nodded and pointed to the diamond and ruby cross that Phillippe had worn around his neck all of his life.  
  
"You know that cross you wear around your neck?"  
  
Phillippe nodded  
  
"Well," the King said smiling, "that's all the proof I need, I really do not need another, although there is one more." He looked at him. "You are the spitting image of my wife Marie. I think that is proof enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on in here?" Rodmilla asked, walking in the on the proceedings. Auguste was right behind her. "Francis," he called out to his old friend. "Is everything alright in here?"  
  
"Auguste, Rodmilla," the King called out excitedly. "I would like you to meet someone."  
  
Auguste looked over and noticed Phillippe Stafani standing there, laughing with Laurent, Jacqueline and Danielle, who stood at Phillippe's side.  
  
"Why, Your Majesty, I know this boy. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not in the least, de Barbarac. I want you to meet my son and the new Prince of France."  
  
Auguste looked from the King to Phillippe. "Is this true?" he asked him.  
  
Phillippe shrugged. "Seems so, Monsieur le Duke. I don't believe this myself."  
  
"And the new Prince as well, Papa," Danielle added, putting her arm through Phillippe's.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
"This can't be real," Phillippe said, shaking his head. He looked at King Francis. The two were alone now, safe inside Auguste's study.  
  
"I'm afraid it is, Phillippe. Your real name or rather the name we gave you was Henry Francis. Your mother placed that cross around your neck so that she could identify you if anything should happen."  
  
"Such as a kidnapping?" Phillippe asked him, trying not to smile. He was eager for an answer.  
  
Francis shook his head. "To identify you when placed among other babies in the nursery, that's all. Kidnapping was the furthest from her mind."  
  
Phillippe eyed him curiously. "If you knew I was at the gypsy camp, why didn't you just come and get me."  
  
Francis looked at him. "It wasn't that easy, Phillippe. We just couldn't walk in and claim that you were ours. We didn't want to stir up trouble with the gypsies if we didn't have to. So we let them raise you, but we kept a sharp eye on you at the same time. First it was Victor Mollineaux and after he went mad, it was Auguste de Barbarac, especially after his daughter Danielle took a real interest in you."  
  
Phillippe turned a deep beet red. "Then you knew all along. You knew it was Danielle who taught me to read and write and how to defend myself."  
  
Francis nodded. "Afraid that we did, Phillippe. We not only encouraged the relationship between you and Danielle, we strengthened ties with the gypsies as well. We overlooked one thing though, my boy, and that was that the two of you would fall in love."  
  
Phillippe shrugged. "Is this a bad thing?"  
  
Francis smiled. "Not really. Auguste seems to like the idea...."  
  
The noise outside made them both look toward the door. Phillippe reached the door first and was about to open it when Francis pulled him back.  
  
"That's probably just Rodmilla telling her daughter that she made a big mistake marrying my younger son."  
  
"You mean Prince Francois."  
  
The King shook his head. "No, Phillippe, no longer Prince. He does not want to have anything to do with royalty anymore."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Yes, my boy, just like that. Anyway, to be as blunt as I can be, we're going to need a replacement."  
  
Phillippe narrowed his eyes. He knew the answer to this next question, but he was going to ask any way. "And who did you have mind?"  
  
"Who did you think?" Francis said, a playful smile.  
  
"Me?" Phillippe answered, staring at the King. "Why, you can't mean me. I'm a gypsy and gypsies.."  
  
Francis cut him off. "Yes, well, Laurent warned me about you. I had forgotten." He looked down at the floor, then up again. "Phillippe, listen to me. It doesn't matter who or what you are to me. You have the potential and the willingness to lead, not only a group of people, but run an entire country, something that my younger son does not possess nor care about the Kingship."  
  
"I should tell you something, Phillippe. I was intending to give you a title anyway, for your loyalty and bravery. You would have become a Duke and Danielle your Duchess if you do not accept the invitation as my heir to the throne. But there would have been a catch to that title as well. I would have wanted you to advise the Prince on all that you can, be his right hand man so to speak." He leaned a little closer to him.  
  
"I hope you get my meaning," Francis said.  
  
Phillippe nodded. "You're telling me that I will be Prince no matter what I do, are you not?"  
  
"Smart lad," Francis smiled, clapping him on the back. "Let's go and see what Rodmilla wants, shall we?"  
  
Epilogue  
  
And so, a missing son had returned home to parents that he never knew. Marie did not have the heart to call him by the name she had given as a baby, so she continued to call him Phillippe, but the name of Henry would go down in history as the next King of France after Francis.  
  
She watched Danielle and Phillippe marry and was there to help with the care and feeding of the five grandchildren that would become the focal point of her existence. . Nineteen years later, Marie was there for the coronation of Princess Danielle and Prince Henry after the death of her husband, Francis. She couldn't continue ruling France without him and stepped down from the throne.  
  
The King of France, at his wife's urging, changed the law and allowed gypsies on the grounds and inside the castle, some aspiring to high positions. When Laurent decided to retire from the Guard and settle down with Jacqueline, Rene Stafani, Phillippe's brother, took his place and became an accomplished Captain.  
  
And although the Queen installed Francois and Marguerite as the new Duke and Duchess of Hautefort, and although they appeared the happy couple in society they had their differences. Nevertheless, they stayed together until Marguerite died in childbirth, along with her stillborn baby. Francois grieved for six months and became very close to a gypsy woman named Anna, one of the house servants. They married and raised a family of two, a boy and a girl.  
  
As for the cross, Phillippe had given it to Marie as a gift. It was placed in a vault and remains there, on view with the family jewels to this day. 


End file.
